The increasing portability of computing devices has also increased the demand for wireless communication networks by a wide range of users of various levels of sophistication. The portable computing devices increasingly depend on connection to a wireless network to provide the functionality desired by users. Wireless networks are increasingly prevalent, being used both for home and business networking needs.
However, wireless networks are associated with a number of unique security issues. For example, since any user with a networking receiver could detect and communicate with the network resulting in unauthorized use of network resources or even gaining access to sensitive information communicated by or stored on devices on the network. Accordingly, wireless networks typically include one or more of a wide variety of security protocols, such as Wired Equivalency Privacy (WEP) and/or Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA).
The security protocols are implemented by and configured in a network device that may be hub and/or gateway such as a wireless router or a wireless access point. Using a configuration interface to such a network device, an administrator sets network information, such as the security parameters. These settings include, for example, user access settings, firewall settings, access limit settings, wireless network settings, communication protocols, network type, IP settings, subnet settings, etc. The administrator can further set a wireless security key in the network device that restricts access to that device to client devices having the same key. Client devices may, for example, be desk-top or laptop computers, tablets, gaming systems, e-readers, televisions, etc. After the security key is set in a router or other network device, the key must be entered into each included client device prior to allowing that client device to access the wireless network.
The security key is typically a relatively lengthy character string, most typically an alpha-numeric character string, selected by the administrator. The most secure type of wireless network key is one that consists of a randomly-generated series of letters and numbers. However, the network key is, by design, difficult to remember. Users often write the security key on a note or make a screen shot of the device's configuration page displaying the security key, but such documents are easily destroyed or misplaced. Conversely, leaving them in an easy-to-find location increases the risk of compromising the network's security.
A lost or forgotten wireless network key can be a problem, particularly on a network with multiple client devices, each of which may be accessed by multiple users. For example, resetting a security key for even a single router or other network device in a home or small office situation requires locating the original paperwork for the router to determine the proper reset procedure and thereafter resetting each client device. The resetting procedure requires that the network security key be re-entered in each client device. When the network includes a large number end users or client devices, this can become an especially time-consuming process.
It is known to use a QR reader on, for example, a smartphone to connect to a broadband router. However, the user often must reacquire the security information from the back of the security device, which can be difficult if (as is often the case) the security device is located in a relatively dark, difficult to access location and/or access to the back of the security device is hindered by cables and the like. In addition, the resulting information is only displayed. There is no mechanism for transmitting it to another device.
Further, security keys often need to be handwritten for transport to another device for the purpose of configuring the other device to communicate using the wireless network. Handwriting security keys increases security risk, introduces the possibility of transcription errors, etc. One example requiring transportation of a security key includes configuration of a network ready large screen television that cannot be positioned and/or transported to within proximity of the network device or computer displaying networking information.
What is needed is a system and method for easily communicating wireless network information including, for example, a security key from a network device to one or more client devices for communication to at least one additional client device. What is further needed is such a system and method configured to maintain the confidentiality of the wireless security key.